chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Offensive Abilities
Offensive abilities are abilities whose main fuction is of a destructive or fatal nature. The abilities include: *Animation/Deanimation *Deactivation *Death Aura *Death Infliction *Death Kiss *Death Touch *Degeneration *Disintegration *Disintegration Beam *Disintegration Touch *Fatal Beam *Life-Force Absorption *Life Absorption *Nocikinesis *Nosokinesis *Poison Emission *Shattering *Sparking *Venokinesis 'Animation/Deanimation' Animation/deanimation is the ability to animate and deanimate anything. It can be used to bring any object to life, making it act according to one's wishes, and to reverse this. It can also kill irreversibly, and can be used to revive. 'Deactivation' Deactivation is the ability to deactivate mechanical and biological systems. It can stop machines and technology from working, and can block other abilities. It could also possibly kill by deactivating the brain or the heart. 'Death Aura' Death aura is the ability to emit an invisible aura which kills all living things it touches. There are no exceptions, and no way to reverse the deaths. The aura is triggered by emotional or physical pain, but can also be deliberately activated. 'Death Infliction' Death infliction is the ability to inflict any form of fatality upon others. It can cause any kind of death, and could therefore kill any person, no matter what defensive ability he or she may possess. 'Death Kiss' Death kiss is the ability to kill others with a kiss. 'Death Touch' Death touch is the ability to kill others with a physical touch. The ability can be strong enough to block defensive and protective abilities, depending on how powerfully it is used. 'Degeneration' Degeneration is the ability to cause destruction and deterioration in all things. It will cause metal to corrode and buildings to collapse, and geological structures to erode. All living things will sicken and die and rot. The ability works automatically, and is extremely difficult to deactivate. 'Disintegration' Disintegration is the ability to weaken an object's internal structure until it falls apart into dust. The ability is used by focusing on the object and clicking once to weaken it, then clicking again to destroy it. 'Disintegration Beam' Disintegration beam is the ability to produce a concentrated beam of an unknown energy which causes everything it touches to disintegrate and fall apart into dust. 'Disintegration Touch' Disintegration touch is the ability to cause objects and beings to disintegrate when touched by one's hand. When the ability is activated, one's hand glows orange and becomes firey, showing that the ability is in use. 'Fatal Beam' Fatal beam is the ability to produce a beam which kills people when it strikes them. The beam seems to paralyse the victim once it is focused on them, preventing escape, and also blocks their abilities so these cannot be used to save the person. It has no effect on objects, animals, plants or the dead. 'Life-Force Absorption' Life-force absorption is the ability to drain the life-force of people. Using this ability, one can drain away a victim's energy so that he or she dies, and can also steal knowledge, skills and abilities. It can only be used upon humans. 'Life Absorption' Life absorption is the ability to drain away the life and energy of living things, upon contact. The ability includes a hunger to do so, and seems to gain more the older the victim is, because of the amount of life experience he, she or it will have had. The ability works on any living thing. 'Nocikinesis' Nocikinesis is the ability to manipulate free nerve endings, thus manipulating the sensation of physical pain. Its main offensive use is to torture people with unbelieveable pain, but it can also have the opposite effect and be used as an anaesthetic. 'Nosokinesis' Nosokinesis is the ability to manipulate pathogens. It can be used to create any pathogen, infect people and to alter a pathogen's virulence, toxicity and infectiousness. It can also be used to heal away infectious diseases, and can give the user immunity oneself. 'Poison Emission' Poison emission is the ability to emit a fatal poison from one's eyes. A person with this ability would be able to emit this poison from their eyes when angered or frightened, their eyes turning black as they do so and the victims' eyes copying this. They can also negate the effect by calming down, and any who have not yet died would then recover fully. 'Shattering' Shattering is the ability to break glass by pointing at it and miming shooting it. The glass will then shatter. It is unknown if it can be used on any other substance. 'Sparking' Sparking is the ability to produce an offensive energy which appears as a spark of white light. It can have various effects on living beings depending on its strength: mere pain, burning, leaving a person comatose or even killing. It can also melt metal and cause electronics to explode. 'Venokinesis' Venokinesis is the ability to manipulate poisons. One with this ability can create and manipulate a variety of poisons, including toxins produced by bacteria. One may also have immunity to all poisons. Category:Core Abilities